


La teoría de caninos sobreprotectores  ( TRADUCCIÓN )

by Dixi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Spanish Translation, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixi/pseuds/Dixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está totalmente esperando vivir solo en su súper genial apartamento afuera del recinto de la universidad. Él lo está. También está muy emocionado de ir en bicicleta a la escuela todos los días; listo para establecer una increíble sala de juegos, y definitivamente superado de su enamoramiento por Derek Hale. Completamente superado. </p><p>O al menos él lo estaba hasta que Derek decide moverse con él. Y resulta ser el perfecto compañero de cuarto. Y entonces comienza a asistir a todas sus clases. Como un lobo. </p><p>Esto no está yendo de acuerdo al plan. </p><p>Traducción autorizada por rosepetals42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La teoría de caninos sobreprotectores  ( TRADUCCIÓN )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Theory of Overprotective Canines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613304) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



> ¡Gracias a rosepetals42 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction!
> 
> Ya lo he leído varias veces pero aun así siempre hay algunas partes que necesitan corrección. Espero que les guste esta nueva traducción.

 

—Stiles, — la voz de Derek es un ruido sordo al que Stiles hace tiempo se ha acostumbrado. También suena vagamente desaprobador. Stiles está muy acostumbrado a ese también.

—Lo sé, lo sé, — responde Stiles poniendo una mano antes de que Derek pueda terminar. —Dije que habría un elevador, ¡pensé que habría! ¿Cómo iba a saber que ha estado descompuesto desde los años 80?

Lo cual es lamentable, ya que es en el cuarto piso y tienen que traer todas sus cosas, pero no tiene tantas cosas. Y Scott y Derek son hombres lobos así que, realmente, no deberían de estarse quejando.

—No puedes vivir aquí—, Derek continúa, como si Stiles no hubiera hablado.

Stiles parpadea.

— ¿Por qué no? — detrás de Derek, Scott está mirando a su alrededor también. Su cara también parece estar un poco pellizcada. — ¿Hay algo sobrenatural? ¡Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer mi suerte con estas cosas!

—No—, dice Derek. —No, no es algo sobrenatural, pero esto es... Stiles, esta es una parte _terrible_ de la ciudad

Scott asiente. Stiles frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Tiene razón, amigo, — dice Scott, elevando su voz en su preocupación. —Este es... este lugar es un basurero. No quieres saber todas las cosas que estoy oliendo. Estoy bastante seguro de que alguien murió aquí no hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh, cállate, — responde Stiles, rodando los ojos. —Ustedes dos están demasiado acostumbrado a Beacon Hills y todo el aire fresco. ¡Este lugar es muy agradable! ¡Tiene carácter!

Más importante aún, es barato. Su beca no incluye alojamiento y comida, y que había tenido que tomar un préstamo el año pasado para pagar la vivienda de su primer año, pero este año decidió hacer esta estrategia. Tiene un buen trabajo en el campus como el chico de informático y este lugar está justo en su rango de precios. No más préstamos de estudiantes para él. Tal vez un montón de Ramen o colarse en las salas de comedor para las comidas gratis, pero no préstamos. Tomó economía el último semestre. Él sabe que los préstamos son malos.

— ¿No está ni _cerca_ de Stanford? — Scott pregunta. —No estoy seguro de que estamos en Palo Alto.

— ¡Está justo al lado de este! —, dice Stiles. Tanto Derek y Scott lo miraran. —Algo así. Es... es como a una hora a pie. ¡Pero voy a irme en mi bicicleta de manera que está bien!

— ¿Qué pasa cuando _llueva_? — Derek exige. Se ve personalmente ofendido por las habilidades de toma de decisiones de Stiles.

Lo cual es una lástima. No todo el mundo tiene bóvedas secretas bajo de la escuela llenos de dinero sólo por ahí. Bajo la escuela.

—Entonces llevare a Roscoe, — dice. —Algunos de mis amigos tienen un lugar más cercano de la escuela en el que podía aparcarla.

—Si ella no se _rompe_ , — murmura Derek.

Stiles quiere sonreírle, ya que han pasado cuatro años y que finalmente ha conseguido que Derek llame a su bebé como una chica constantemente. Pero, por supuesto, el mensaje había sido todavía un insulto. Roscoe no se descompone _tanto_. Él se conforma con una sonrisa y luego saca la lengua. Que transmite el mensaje lo suficientemente bien. Derek frunce el ceño hacia él.

—Por lo menos es California—, de Scott suspira. —Nunca llueve aquí.

—Ese es mi chico, ¡Scotty! —, dice Stiles, acercándose para lanzar un brazo sobre los hombros de Scott. —Ahora, ¡vamos, vamos a utilizar esa fuerza de hombre lobo de los suyos para vaciar este coche!

—Espera, no, —dice Derek. —Todavía es... no es _seguro_ , Stiles.

—Y estoy bastante seguro de que esta es la pintura con plomo, —Scott dice, apuntando a la pared. La cual se está pelando un poco.

— _Muchachos_ —, dice Stiles. Honestamente, protección Alpha de Scott y la reprobación general de Derek en la vida de Stiles se está yendo de las manos. —Pasamos la escuela secundaria, literalmente, luchando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad y el infierno. En un momento dado, fuimos capturados por los demonios _doctores_  trastornados. ¡Y eso fue después de una ronda de asesinos! Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

Ambos hombres lobo se ven sin impresionar. Scott abre la boca, sin duda para señalar que Stiles había pasado la mayor parte de un mes en el hospital después de que los demonios médicos le habían hecho algún tipo de _cirugía_ en él.

— _Y_ , — antes de que cualquiera de ellos puede interrumpir. —Estoy seguro de que eso me convierte en una especie de unión de la comunidad. Y el alquiler es tan barato, ¡que podía permitirme un segundo dormitorio! ¡Una sala de juegos, Scott! ¡Un espacio para juegos!

— ¿Tienes un segundo dormitorio?—, dice Derek. Por la primera vez suena como que podría calmarse acerca de todo este lío.

—Sí—, dice Stiles. —Por lo tanto si se trata de la pintura con plomo, puedo pintarla. Crisis evitada. Ahora vamos…

—Perfecto, — interrumpe Derek. —Me estoy moviendo contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Amigo, ¿en verdad? — Scott dice y él está sonriendo. Scott está radiante. ¿Por qué iba Scott a estar radiante en este momento?

—Sí—, —dice Derek, mirando hacia Scott. Como si es a _Scott_ al quien tiene que pedir el permiso que necesita. —Si eso está bien.

— ¡Eso sería genial!— Scott responde. —No me preocuparía por Stiles tanto si estuvieras aquí.

—Puedo limpiar este lugar, también, — Derek ofrece y, madre de perla, que ya está mirando a su alrededor como si la catalogara todos los cambios que va a realizar. —E instalar aire acondicionado.

—Vamos a desempacar las cosas de Stiles y después regresar por las tuyas, — dice Scott.

— ¡Hey! —Stiles intenta. —Hey, ¡espera un minuto!

Ambos de sus amigos lo miran como si acabaran de recordar que él está allí. Necesita nuevos amigos.

Stiles centra su mirada sobre Scott. Derek se le perdona por sobrepasar sus límites, porque eso es lo que _Derek hace._ Su amistad se basa en Derek acechándolos en el bosque e irrumpiendo en el dormitorio de Stiles siempre que sea necesario. Incluso los cuatro años de crecimiento personal no pudieron llevarse ese nivel de extrañeza a la distancia. El año pasado, Derek le había enviado mensajes de texto al menos una vez al día para asegurarse de que todavía estaba a salvo. Honestamente, Stiles se sorprendió que no hubiera tratado de moverse antes.

Sin embargo, Scott, _Scott_ debe saber mejor. Scott debe de recordar la emoción de Stiles acerca de vivir por su cuenta y como desea decorar todo su apartamento con carteles de Guerras de las Galaxias y, lo más importante, Scott debe recordar el totalmente _ridículo_ enamoramiento que Stiles tiene sobre Derek ¡y no debe permitir a Derek a vivir con él!

—No necesito que nadie viva conmigo—, dice Stiles. —Scott, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos, cuando te dije que estaba totalmente emocionado de vivir solo este año? _¿Recuerdas eso?_

Está tratando de transmitir con los ojos que Scott debería de recordar su  enamoramiento que cada cierto tiempo consume su vida. Sin embargo, Scott es Scott y, como tal, pierde por completo el punto.

—Stiles, — Scott dice y suena como el niño que está tratando de ser _reconfortante_. —Soy un hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? Podía escuchar que estabas totalmente mintiendo durante todo ese discurso. No quieres vivir solo. Y el año pasado, eras bastante miserable al estar tan lejos de la manada.

A veces Stiles quiere golpear a Scott con un bate de béisbol. No demasiado y, obviamente, Scott se recuperaría rápidamente, pero...

Después de eso, todo sucede muy rápido. Stiles protesta, tratando en vano de conseguir que Derek vea que tiene una vida en Beacon Hills, una vida que no puede simplemente abandonar, pero Derek se apresura a señalar que en realidad trabaja desde casa y siempre y cuando él está cerca de la manada, ese es su hogar y Stiles es manada.

(Stiles no se sonroja ante eso. _No lo hace_.)

Mientras tanto, Scott está allí asintiendo a lo largo y lanzando su autoridad de Alfa a favor de Derek, cuando llama, incluso su propio padre parece aliviado de que Derek se mudara con Stiles y ¿no se supone que es un adulto ahora? ¿Un adulto que es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones para vivir?

Y él no quiere esto.

Vale, sí, tal vez había mentido y le dijo a Scott que estaba superado su enamoramiento hacia Derek Hale y, sí, tal vez él había tratado de convencerse de que ya no quería trazar las líneas de los abdominales de Derek Hale con su lengua, pero que no esperaba estar _viviendo_ con el chico.

¡Son amigos ahora! Derek a veces sonríe ante las payasadas de Stiles y sus ojos en blanco son casi completamente con cariño y Stiles no puede arruinar esto.

No lo hará.

Sólo tiene que concentrarse.

Se lo dice a sí mismo todo el día. Scott y Derek mueven sus cosas y luego se van en un instante, prometiendo volver al día siguiente con las cosas de Derek. Derek mira cada pulgada de la vivienda mientras se va; Scott le dice que cierre la puerta.

Se dice a sí mismo que cuando se despierta, y cuando Derek y Scott regresen con las cosas de Derek (también conocido como dos maletas llenas de jeans y henleys), y cuando todos se dirigen hacia fuera al IKEA y más cercana (después de haberse perdido brevemente en IKEA), pasaron las próximas cinco horas en poner todo junto.

Sólo tiene que centrarse en los hechos. Él y Derek son buenos amigos, siempre van a ser buenos amigos, y siempre _solamente_ buenos amigos. Stiles es un adulto maduro. Los enamoramientos son estúpidos.

Sólo no tiene que ver cuando Derek camina por el pasillo usando _nada más_  una _toalla_ y se tapa los oídos cuando Derek empieza a _tararear_ en la _ducha_ y además de no pensar en Derek _tomando una maldita ducha_. Con el agua caliente. Y el vapor del agua. Y el jabón y las burbujas y…

Joder, ¿es que va a tomar una ducha cada noche? Debido a que Stiles no puede sobrevivir. Ya se ha escondido en su habitación, en vano diciéndose que su enamoramiento no va a crecer de nuevo, y que, incluso si lo hace, es sólo un _flechazo_ , no sentimientos, nunca sentimientos y…

Bueno, Derek acaba de comenzar a cantar. Derek canta en la ducha.

Él va a morirse.

Y esto es sólo la primera noche.

 

* * *

 

Por suerte, hay escuela.

Scott argumenta que Stiles no tenía ganas de vivir solo y que había extrañado mucho a la manada, lo cual, en realidad es un poco válido. Al menos, Stiles había estado dispuesto en moverse en sólo dos días antes de que comenzaran las clases. Leer es todo lo que quiere.

Sin embargo, funciona para él, porque después de la desastrosa primera noche en la que Derek canto, Stiles consigue levantarse y dirigirse a la escuela.

Hermosa escuela. Donde hay clases para ir y amigos que ver (sí, hizo amigos el año pasado) y entonces tiene que registrarse con su trabajo y está todo bien. Se siente seguro.

Luego vuelve a casa para encontrar a Derek limpiando la cocina.

Está usando _guantes de goma_. De un tipo de color amarillo.

—Amigo—, dice Stiles, sonriendo a su pesar. — ¿Qué estás _haciendo_?

—Limpieza de la cocina—, dice Derek. Él levanta una ceja como si Stiles fuera raro. —No voy a cocinar en aquí hasta que se limpie cada pulgada de esto. Dos veces.

— ¿Pero por qué los guantes? —, dice Stiles, arrojando su bolsa en el suelo. —Sabes que el cloro no afectará a tus manos, ¿verdad? Eres un hombre lobo, Derbear .

Derek se le queda mirando. No es tan espectacular como solía ser. Stiles se ha vuelto inmune.

—Obviamente, —refunfuña. Entonces no dice nada más.

—Entonces por qué…

—Sólo porque soy un hombre lobo no significa que quiero tocar este molde, Stiles.

Stiles se ríe durante unos diez minutos. Se ríe hasta que Derek comienza a lanzar toallas de papel repugnantes hacia él y luego grita, se escapa, y pide una pizza.

 

* * *

 

Agosto se convierte en septiembre, ambos continúan con sus respectivas misiones.

Derek parece estar volcado el apartamento de ambos en algo habitable. Mientras Stiles está en la escuela o el trabajo, limpia todo, conecta el aire acondicionado, vuelve a pintar todas las habitaciones, y reordeno los muebles en dos ocasiones.

Stiles insiste en ayudar a decorar. Lo que quiere decir, es que saca una gran cantidad de carteles que había estado acumulando por sólo esta ocasión y luego él y Derek llegan a un partido de gritos por tres horas sobre si o no los carteles son una forma aceptable de decoración.

(Ambos aceptan. Derek recoge dos carteles que cuelga en la sala de estar y Stiles pone el resto en su habitación.)

La misión de Stiles es simple: no enamorarse de Derek.

Fracasa su primera misión.

Principalmente porque es probable que ha estado enamorada de Derek durante años. No le gusta admitirlo y, desde luego, no le gusta _pensar_ en ello, pero no ha salido con nadie desde Malia, a pesar de lo que todas las películas acerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad dicen como tendría que pasar su primer año de universidad conectando con una larga lista de desconocidos atractivos al azar, lo que no ha hecho en lo absoluto. Él sólo... simplemente no se sentía bien.

Le _gustan_ las mujeres, él simplemente no quiere besar a cualquiera de ellas, no tiene ganas de agacharse para coger sus labios con los suyos, cuando en su estómago, quería inclinar su rostro ligeramente hacia arriba. Pero ir tras los hombres era aún peor, ya que ninguno de los chicos que encontró eran el chico que _quería_ y enton…

Por lo tanto, sólo se convirtió en el perpetuo compinche. Se dirigió a las fiestas y examinó la habitación por sus amigos en lugar de que por si mismo y tuvo cuidado de no beber demasiado, porque la única vez que ocurrió, terminó llamando a Scott y en una verdaderamente épica divagación de lo mucho que odiaba su cerebro y cómo los hombres lobo son estúpidos y la forma en que lo más probable es que va a morir solo. Afortunadamente, gran parte de ello fue ininteligible por lo que Scott no hizo demasiadas conexiones.

Y él también fallo su primera misión porque vivir con Derek es... es _malditamente fantástico_.

Su misión habría sido mucho más fácil si Derek resultó ser molesto o egoísta o rudo. Pero ese no era el caso. Derek se levanta extrañamente temprano para salir a correr, pero se mueve en silencio, para no despertar a Stiles y pone agua para el té mientras se va. Así que Stiles siempre se despierta con un té esperando por él. Derek cocina en los días que Stiles tiene clases o trabajo finales y luego limpia en los días en que Stiles cocina. Derek escucha a Stiles cuando llega a casa despotricando sobre sus profesores y acuerda de que el 99% de los compañeros de clase de Stiles son unos cretinos e incluso discutir con Derek es lo mayor diversión que Stiles siente con nadie mas.

Realmente no debería ser tan divertido discutir con alguien. Pero lo es. Siempre terminan riendo - al menos, Stiles se ríe y Derek frunce el ceño para no reír - y es sólo... es simplemente impresionante.

Stiles le encanta vivir con Derek. Realmente, Stiles ama a Derek.

 

Así que a medida que septiembre continúa, se centra en una nueva búsqueda: No dejar que Derek _conozca_ que está enamorado de él.

Sorprendentemente, eso va mucho mejor que su primera misión. Deja de negarlo, pero deja de centrarse en ello y poco a poco, se convierte en un secreto pequeño y tranquilo que puede guardar para sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

 

Su rutina pacífica se interrumpe el último miércoles del mes de septiembre.

Stiles se dirigía a su casa porque a su bici se le ponchó un neumático y su teléfono murió antes de que pudiera llamar a Derek para que lo recogiera. Y es particularmente molesto porque son casi las once en punto y se saltó la cena a favor de comer con Derek, Derek que probable ya ha comido y…

Ni siquiera nota realmente cuando un hombre está de pie, repentinamente en su camino. Sus ojos están sobre el terreno de todos modos y se _disculpa_ mientras que se mueve, cuando…

—Dame tu billetera.

Stiles parpadea. Está a quince minutos de casa. Esto no puede suceder aquí. Está tan cerca.

— ¿Me has oído? ¡Dame tu billetera!

Según todas las apariencias, es sólo un hombre. Un hombre alto, un varón blanco que parece viejo pero no _tan viejo_ y... espera, ¿está pasando esto?

—Amigo—, dice Stiles. —Soy un estudiante. No hay nada en mi billetera.

—Cállate. Sólo dámelo. O de lo contrario yo…

Stiles no puede evitarlo. Él ríe. Se ríe porque, literalmente, tiene dos dólares en su cartera y se ha enfrentado a una manada de hombres lobo alfa locos y él también fue poseído por un demonio de mil años y _este_ hombre piensa que Stiles debe de tener miedo de él y del pequeño cuchillo que parece estar agitándose.

Mirando hacia atrás, la risa fue una mala idea.

Stiles es golpeado con fuerza en la cara, pateado en el estómago, y _su_ cartera y teléfono son  robados mientras esta acostada y gimiendo.

Broma en el chico malo sin embargo. No se llevo los libros de Stiles o su bicicleta, que vale mucho más que la billetera y el teléfono combinados. Y el tipo golpeó el pómulo en lugar de su nariz. Stiles está poniendo esto en la columna de las victorias.

 

* * *

 

—Stiles—Derek ladra mientras empuja la puerta abierta. — ¿Por qué no has estado respondiéndome… _que fue lo que pasó?_

—Oye, amigo, — dice Stiles, yendo por una sonrisa esperanzadora. Su cabeza duele un poco. No necesita a Derek enloqueciendo en este momento. — ¿Qué tal tu día?

— _Stiles._

—Bien, bien, —dice Stiles, gimiendo un poco cuando Derek levanta su brazo y lo levanta por encima de su hombro. —Fui apenas un poco asaltado en el camino a casa.

—Un poco asaltado. —la voz de Derek es plana.

— ¡No se llevaron mi bicicleta! — explica Stiles. —Sin embargo, esta ponchada, tal vez por eso.

Derek se ve impresionado con su definición. Probablemente porque el pómulo de Stiles está abierto y aun sangrando un poco. Atracador estúpido.

Derek lo deja en el sofá y luego se va. Vuelve con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que Stiles está casi seguro que no trajo. Entonces Derek saca un poco de peróxido de hidrógeno y Stiles _sabe_ que él no trajo eso.

— ¡No! —, dice, luchando para levantarse y alejarse. — ¡No el líquido de la muerte en efervescencia!

—Oh, vamos, — dice Derek. — ¡No está tan mal!

—Derek,  literalmente, nunca has tenido que usar eso en tu vida—, señala Stiles. — ¿Cómo sabrás? ¡Eso pica!

—Alguien está siendo un bebé, — dice Derek, vertiendo una gran cantidad de ello en una toalla. —Aquí.

Arrastra el brazo de Stiles con su cara en la otra mano y entonces presiona la toalla en la mejilla de Stiles con la otra. Stiles se queja de forma automática y luego se da cuenta de repente de que no hay ninguna picadura.

Él mira hacia abajo. Las venas de Derek están volviéndose negras. Stiles está impresionado.

—Amigo—, murmura, tratando de retirar la mano y fallando. —Sólo bromeaba. No tienes que…

—Las costillas se ven perjudicados también—, murmura Derek, más para sí que para Stiles. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¡Yo, literalmente, acabo de llegar! —Stiles protesta tanto como le sea posible con una toalla que cubre la mitad de su boca. — ¡No me dejaste decirte nada!

 Derek lo mira. Como era de esperar.

— ¿En qué otro lado estas herido?

— ¡En ninguna parte! ¡Honestamente!

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—No tengo idea—, responde Stiles, quejándose un poco por admisión. Todo parece un poco tonto. Que fue asaltado por un tipo común. Tonto y más que un poco embarazoso. —Sólo un tipo al azar, Derek. No hay nada de sobrenatural.

De repente no se siente de ánimos para hablar de esto.

— ¡Te dije que esto iba a pasar! — Derek responde, sin moverse de su lugar frente a Stiles. — ¡Esta zona es terrible!

—Oh, sucedió una vez, —dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros y luego lamentándolo. Resulta que callo en su hombro bastante fuerte también. —Y, realmente, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que esto ocurra de nuevo?

—No las vamos a averiguar—, dice Derek, asintiendo para sí mismo. —Voy a ir contigo.

—Derek, no se puedes simplemente caminar conmigo a todas partes—, dice Stiles, inclinándose hacia adelante para ponerse de pie. Es hora de tomar una ducha. Tomar una ducha e ir a dormir y tratar de no pensar en lo que todos sus amigos de la universidad van a decir cuando lo ven así. Es bastante seguro de que la mitad de ellos ya creen que es abusado en casa dado lo herido que se pone cuando se dirige de nuevo para luchar contra las criaturas de la oscuridad. Y tiene más que su parte justa de cicatrices. —Sería raro. Y espeluznante. ¿Recuerdas, hablamos de esto?

Stiles no espera a Derek para discutir con él.

—No te preocupes tanto, tío—, dice, ignorando la mirada de desafío de Derek. —No va a suceder de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despierta y se compromete a arreglar su bicicleta tan pronto como sea posible. Debido a que los seres humanos no están destinados a estar despierto antes de las ocho la mañana. Simplemente no lo están. Especialmente cuando están atrapados con un impresionante ojo negro y un gran hematoma en el pecho. No está en un gran estado de ánimo, sale de su habitación para encontrar su billetera y el teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. Sonríe. Los poderes de hombre lobo para rastrear aromas son buenos para algo al menos. Espera que Derek no mató al chico.

Aparte de eso, todo parece normal. Su agua esta caliente para el té y Derek ha recogido fresas frescas, entonces toma algunas pocas de los que ya están en su boca y él va a irse cuando…

Hay un _lobo_ sentado en la puerta. Un grande, completamente negro, extrañamente tranquilo, lobo de aspecto regio en la puerta.

—Derek, no—, dice Stiles, retrocediendo. —No me estás haciendo esto. Absolutamente no.

Derek no se mueve.

—En serio, — dice Stiles, al tiempo que vuelve a checar que tiene las llaves. Realmente tiene que ponerse en movimiento si va a  llegar a su clase de las 9 am. —No vas a venir a la clase conmigo.

Stiles se acerca. Derek se para.

—No me _importa_ que pienses que no es seguro—, continúa Stiles. —O si tú piensas que has encontrado una manera socialmente aceptable de caminar conmigo. No es aceptable porque no eres en realidad un perro.

Derek resopla con un poco de impaciencia.

—Ni siquiera te _ves_ como un perro, Derek, — dice Stiles. —Eres un lobo. Es obvio que eres un lobo y la gente va a notar eso y _no puedo traer un lobo a Stanford._

Stiles es bastante seguro de que la parte favorita de Derek al ser un lobo es que no se puede esperar respuesta verbal a cualquier pregunta. Él se puede salir con la suya con solo parpadear sus grandes ojos de lobo y apoyarse en el hecho de que Stiles se dará cuenta de lo que quiere decir.

—La gente trae sus _perros pequeños_ , —Stiles le dice. — ¡Y tienen correas! ¡Con collares! ¿Vas a llevar un collar? Eh? ¿Vas a llevar?

Derek deja escapar un gruñido.

—Así es, eso es lo que creí —, Stiles sonríe. —Así que no puedes venir. Adiós, Derek. Te veré cuando llegue a casa.

Stiles abre la puerta y trata, como lo haría con un perro normal, de hacer pequeño su cuerpo a través de la abertura de la puerta abriéndola lo más pequeña posible para que Derek no pueda salir. Derek no parece impresionado.

— ¡Quédate!—Stiles intenta y está siendo derribado por completo. Resopla y hace un punto para quejarse en voz alta sobre su horrible lesión en las costillas, pero Derek ya se encamina por las escaleras. Completamente impenitente.

Derek es el peor.

—Esto es tan tonto—, Stiles le dice mientras se pone al día y empiezan a caminar. Derek se pega a su lado, mirando alrededor en su entorno, como si creyera que alguien va a salir y tratar de asaltarlos en este momento. Aunque se trate de las ocho de la mañana. — ¿Qué vas a hacer todo el día? ¿Vas a volver a casa? Debido a que será probable que no puedas. Serás recogido por la perrera. Los cazadores de perro. Como los de dama y el vagabundo.

Derek finalmente mira hacia él por esa. Y luego su cabeza se inclina en el lenguaje universal de un perro confundido.

—Oh, _Dios mío_ —, dice Stiles. — ¿Nunca has visto la dama y el vagabundo? _¿Qué te pasa?_ La veremos esta noche.

Derek _ladra._

—Estoy seguro de que esta en Netflix, Derek, — dice Stiles, rodando los ojos. —No tendremos que descargarla ilegalmente. Aunque para el registro, que es una norma ridícula y no puedo creer que nos están obligando a pagar diez dólares al mes sólo para mantenernos entretenidos.

Derek pone su atención hacia adelante una vez más, luego dobla su cola para golpear a Stiles en la espinilla.

— ¡Sí, _sé_ que técnicamente eres el que paga, pero todavía! ¡Es el principio de las cosas, Derek! ¡El principio!

 

* * *

 

Después de una breve discusión quince minutos sobre la moralidad de ver películas de forma ilegal (en la que Derek es capaz de articular todos sus puntos sorprendentemente bien por estar actualmente en forma canina), Stiles se las arregla para volver a centrarse en todos los problemas que van, sin duda, a surgir con el plan de Derek.

Su tesis básica sigue siendo la misma: a saber, Derek es un lobo. Derek será llevado a la perrera. Y Derek no será capaz de transformar de nuevo en una persona porque “Completa Transformación Derek” significa un “Desnudo-Derek” al regresar a su estado humano y una persona desnuda corriendo por Stanford es aún menos aceptable que un lobo corriendo alrededor de Stanford.

Derek, como era previsible, no le hace caso.

Incluso cuando están en _el campus de Stanford_ , Derek no se da la vuelta y regresa. No, él camina en al lado derecho de Stiles hasta que llegan a su sala de conferencias y sólo el hecho de que es demasiado pronto para que la gente este realmente despierta y procesen la escena delante de ellos mantiene a Stiles de lucir como un idiota cuando le grita a su perro de irse a casa.

—Tengo que trabajar hasta las siete de esta noche—, Stiles sisea a Derek. El lobo está sentado en los escalones con calma. — ¡Ahora, sal de aquí! Antes que llamen a control animal. ¡No voy a sacarte de la cárcel de los perritos!

Y luego se dirige a su conferencia y espera que ese sea el final de la misma.

Ese no es el final.

Porque cuando sale de su clase, una hora y media más tarde, Derek está sentado allí. Esperándolo.

Derek parece estar mirando hacia los jóvenes que vienen escurriéndose fuera del salón de clases, las orejas hacia adelante y alerta.  Stiles lo ve en primer lugar, por lo que ve cuando Derek lo alcanza a ver.

Incluso si no hubiera visto, habría sido muy difícil pasar por alto las exclamaciones repentinas de personas que están siendo prácticamente derribados por un excesivamente grande lobo que hace su camino hacia el lado de Stiles.

— ¡Mierda, Stilinski! ¿Ese es tu perro?

Stiles se estremece. Tenía que ser Geoff. Tipo agradable, pero totalmente demasiado ruidoso y demasiado amigable para estudiar la carrera de Ciencias Informáticas. A todos les gusta Geoff. Lo que significa que todo el campus va a saber sobre esto al final del día.

—Um, —dice. Derek se sienta junto a él. —Um, bueno, en realidad no.

Geoff parpadea hacia a él.

—Parece que te pertenece. También se parece un poco a un lobo. ¿O es una hembra?

Stiles es tentado. La tentación es fuerte. Tal vez es lo más tentado que ha estado alguna vez en su vida.

Derek tiene que sentirlo porque un gruñido bajo se inicia en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Un macho, — dice Stiles. — ¿Y él es, uh, parte husky creo? Y ¿tal vez parte lobo? No lo sé.

Geoff está mirando un poco extraño ahora. Maldita sea, Stiles le había dicho a Derek que esto iba a suceder.

—Lo encontramos, — Stiles continúa rápidamente. —En un contenedor de basura. Todo enfermizo y sucio. Iba a ser un perro policía, pero no logró pasar la prueba. —Derek gruñe de nuevo. —Porque es muy…—Geoff se inclina ahora. Listo para empezar a acariciar. Algo que Derek _nunca_ permite cuando está en su forma de lobo. —Demasiado agresivo. — acaba Stiles. Geoff agarra su mano hacia atrás.

Derek le debe mucho por esto.

—Sin embargo, todavía está muy bien entrenado—, añade Stiles. Él es muy consciente de que suena como un loco. —Así que mi papá me le dio ya que estoy viviendo solo este año.

—Oh, — suena un poco confundido Geoff. — ¿Es seguro para él no traer una correa si es demasiado agresivo para ser un _perro policía_?

—Oh, sí—, dice Stiles. —Él es, uh, no es como si va a _atacar_ ni nada. Él sólo... le toma un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la gente. Miedo de la multitud y todo.

—Vaya, eso está bien, amigo, —dice Geoff, inclinándose de nuevo. Derek se ve claramente impresionado. —Sólo un poco tímido, ¿eres tú?

—Sí—, dice Stiles. —Muy.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Stiles se tambalea. Abre la boca para decir simplemente Derek pero luego recuerda que un par de personas del campus _saben_ que Stiles tiene un amigo llamado Derek en casa y nunca lo han visto, pero si es que llegan a su casa, y lo harán ya que Derek es su compañero de cuarto y…

—Uh, Mi--— Derek _ladra_. Bueno, por lo que esta terminado el nombre en clave de Miguel. Es bueno saber.

Dios, ya se ha tomado demasiado tiempo en responder a esta pregunta.

—Sourwolf, — Stiles suelta. Derek levanta la vista para mirarlo y Stiles mira la derecha de nuevo. Toda esta situación ridícula es culpa de Derek en el primer lugar. Tiene suerte Stiles no le dio un nombre esponjoso en este punto. O Snoopy. O Balto.

En realidad, Balto habría sido bastante bueno ahora que piensa en ello.

—Cool—, dice Geoff. —Bueno, tengo que llegar a mi siguiente clase. ¡Pero él es adorable! Debes de traerlo alrededor más a menudo. — ¿Sabe cómo buscar?

—Por supuesto—, dice Stiles, sonriendo un poco. —Es su favorito.

Ni siquiera está mintiendo. Derek le gusta jugar a la pelota en forma de lobo, aunque él dice que es "entrenamiento".

— ¡Increíble! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo algún momento!

— ¡Claro que sí! —dice Stiles y luego por suerte, Geoff bulle fuera. Llegado a este punto, más gente está viendo. _Perros regulares_ en los campus universitarios reciben una enorme cantidad de atención. Un maldito lobo va a atraer más de un par de miradas.

—No lo puedo creer—, murmura Stiles, avanzando rápidamente. A continuación, tiene que cambiar de rumbo cuando se da cuenta que se dirige en la dirección equivocada. —Derek, que tienes que irte a casa. ¡Tienes un trabajo!

Derek mira hacia arriba y parpadea hacia él. De acuerdo, el "trabajo" de Derek era un misterioso movimiento de dinero que hace en su ordenador y que Stiles sospecha sólo le toma unos pocos minutos cada día. Pero aun así... él debe de llenar sus días de alguna manera.

—Te odio—, dice Stiles y deja las cosas así. La gente está empezando a mirar y tiene que concentrarse en repetirse la misma historia una y mil veces y…

Es sólo un día.

Derek va a renunciar a la larga.


End file.
